LightZord
History Mentor Ji to Antonio: "I gave you the Claw Zord and you were able to unlock it. This is the LightZord, an ancient zord that no samurai has been able to unlock for centuries. Your symbol power is light, and you may/might be the first." LightZord is a miniature attack zord owned by Antonio. He is normally in the form of the Power Disc-shooting lantern. When the LightZord is in use the Gold Ranger wields a blade which he uses as a weapon. When the LightZord's own Mega Mode is activated via the Samurai Morpher, it transforms into the Light Megazord. With Antonio unable to use his Barracuda Blade because of his fear of fish , Ji decides to let him have a crack at programming the LightZord, yet another of the previous Samurai Rangers arsenal that was developed but never finished. Ji, convinced Antonio can program it with his Symbol Power of Light, given his history with programming both the ClawZord and Black Box (as well as presumably, controlling the OctoZord and creating his own Samurai Morpher) helps him get over his fear by working on the new zord. Once finished, Antonio uses the miniature zord against Serrator and activates its Mega Mode to attack Papyrox. The LightZord also helps Antonio use his light Symbol powers to work on various Samurai artillery. Using the LightZord, Antonio manages to unlock the ability to access the Shark Disk, which can be used unlock the Shark Attack Mode for the Rangers or the SharkZord to use in Megazord mode, at any time they desired. Attacks LightZord Attacks * LightZord Battle Disk Scattershot- in lantern mode, with the blade pressing the back, the LightZord launches rapid-fire several Samurai Disks. Light Megazord Attacks * Light Megazord Blazing Strike- the Megazord lights up with a blinding flash, before rapidly moving to another attack position. This can also be done while the Megazord compresses its lantern section to avoid attacks. * Light Megazord Mega Spin Attack- the Megazord spins rapidly in the air with its arms horizontally positioned like a chopper. * Battle Disk Attack- the Megazord releases a single Samurai Disk and throws it at the opponent. * Scattershot- similar to its attack in lantern mode, the Megazord launches its Samurai Disks rapid fire at the enemy. However, the Megazord guides the shots by moving around and directing with its arms. Samurai LightZord Combining with the Dragon, Bear, Ape, and Turtle FoldingZords, the LightZord becomes the Samurai LightZord Combination, the LightZord's arms used as a weapon. Assuming this Megazord mode, the LightZord can swap limbs with both Samurai Megazord and ClawZord (though the latter was never shot in source material). His finishing attack involves a spear-like weapon that makes up the LightZord's arms. Trivia * The LightZord first appeared in its lantern and blade modes in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. However, it was unnamed. * Toys R 'Us released the zord in its website and labeled it LightZord/SpiderZord. It indicated that in the toy the bottom half could separate into a spider form. This form is toy exclusive and has no footage of this whatsoever in Shinkenger, from which it came. In toyline there are other combinations:http://morphinlegacy.com/2011/12/lanternspider-zord-trading-cards-revealed.html LanternZord named Lanternzordtoy.jpg|LightZord with toy spider zord mode PRSToy28-11_1.jpg|Spider Mode PRSToy28-20_1.jpg|Samurai Megazord with LightZord * In Power Rangers, it is treated as a zord, where as in Shinkenger, it isn't a mecha per see, but a separate robotic character. However, it's still best friends with Antonio, ClawZord and OctoZord. * The kanji on the LightZord's abdomen is "侍", which reads "samurai". * Antonio calls him "L Z" short for LightZord of his initials. See Also * Secret Lantern Daigoyou - its Super Sentai counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Trivia Category:Samurai Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Super Samurai Category:Robotic Allies Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Zords (Samurai)